Strange Changes
by Arii Colfer
Summary: Que pasaria cuando la persona que mas quieres te engaña... Y comienzas a sentir algo por alguien que es diferente del mismo modo en el que lo eres tu? Sebtana.


**Bien estaba revisando mi pc y me encontre con este que escribi hace mucho y pues no se como lo vean ustedes pero a mi me gusta... Es Sebtana (amo esa pareja aunque no sea real). Si les gusto por fa diganme en los reviews...Para asi poder continuarla!**

* * *

**STRANGE CHANGES**

Nunca pensé en los cambios que tendría mi vida una vez que me alejara de los pasillos de McKinley, la verdad es un poco raro que lo diga pero extraño a todos mis amigos, es mas extraño a la irritante de Berry, y eso es algo que ni yo me imaginaba decir alguna vez, en mi mente están todas las discusiones que teníamos por saber quien era el mejor del club Glee. Pero sin duda hay algo, no, no es algo, es alguien a quien extraño con toda mi alma. Mi Britt, mi querida e infantil Britt.

Últimamente hemos hablado muy poco y eso me preocupa, porque ahora no voy a ser yo quien cuide de ella serán mis amigos que aun están ahí.

-Oye Tana!- hay dios aquí viene de nuevo

-Si dime Lily- no se como puedo soportar a esta niña

-La entrenadora nos llama, creo que pide que le muestres la nueva coreografía… Claro si quieres ser la capitana este año- maldita enana yo se que te mueres por el puesto

-Claro ahora voy-

Se me olvido decir que ahora estoy postulando para capitana del equipo de porristas de Louisville y a decir verdad extraño mi antiguo uniforme y también que la entrenadora me diga que tengo "pechos falsos". Bueno esos siempre serán recuerdos ahora tengo que enfocarme en ganar el liderazgo.

-LOPEZ!-

-Dígame entrenadora-

-Espero que tengas un buen numero para hoy, claro si quieres seguir en mi equipo-

-Créame nunca vera algo mejor, no por algo me dicen "caliente"-

_La formación de porristas comenzó y de pronto la canción Papi de J-Lo se hizo presente…. Santana la cantaba con tanta confianza y seguridad mientras lo combinaba con volteretas, giros, saltos y mucha sensualidad en una sola rutina. Una vez que termino la canción espero ansiosa la critica de la entrenadora._

-Muy bien López, la verdad estoy muy impresionada

-Se lo dije yo sab…

-Sin embargo, esto es un poco vulgar para nuestro equipo-

-QUE?! No puede decir eso esta es una de las mejores rutinas que he hecho

-Pues creo que podría dar mejores y sin mucho de "eso"-dijo señalándola de pies a cabeza- Muy bien chicas los puestos del equipo serán anunciados el lunes por la mañana, bien pueden irse.

Me sentía tan mal que no me despedí de nadie solo Salí corriendo hacia mi casillero para poder tomar mi mochila y dirigirme al estacionamiento. Una vez ahí me subí en mi moto y eche a correr por la vía, lo único que quería en ese instante era sentir los brazos de mi Britt. Pero ella en este momento debe estar sonriendo o haciendo algo, mientras yo lo único que quiero es verla para alegrarme un poco. Llegue a mi departamento el cual queda en el centro de Louisville, entre y lo primero que hice fue ver la foto que esta sobre mi mesita de centro, en ella estamos Britt y yo sonrientes disfrutando de aquel día de campo que hicimos todos los ND.

-No puedo soportarlo mas, ahora mismo me voy a Lima!

* * *

El vuelo estuvo tranquilo, lo único que tenia en mente era ver las caras de mis amigos, es viernes las clases continúan lunes así que no tengo prisa en regresar a Louisville. Una vez que mi avión aterrizo me sentí nerviosa la razón? Pues ni yo misma lo se… pare un taxi y me dirigí a la escuela, pues aun el reloj marcaba las 14:30 pm como no cargo mas que una mochila con mi ropa no llevo nada pesado. Una vez afuera de Mckinley muchos recuerdos invadieron mi mente, y mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer pero no espere y entre solo quería ver a Britt.

-Donde podrá estar?

Pero no pude seguir buscando pues la imagen que tenia delante de mis ojos rompió mi corazón… Brittany estaba besando a un chico alto de cabello marrón y al parecer lo disfrutaba, no hice nada más que darme la vuelta y salir por donde entre.

_Santana empieza a cantar Dont Forget mientras sale de la escuela. Se sentía tan destrozada pues ella estaba consiente de que algo así podía pasar pero nunca imagino que Brittany lo haría. Camino sin rumbo mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro. Llego a un pequeño parque y se sentó._

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que llegue aquí pero no tengo a donde ir y no quiero ir a ninguna parte, las lagrimas siguen bajando por mis mejillas y me siento abrazando mis rodillas y enterrando mi cabeza en ellas.

-Santana?- esa voz la conozco

Levanto mi cabeza para ver quien era, y me sorprende ver al cara de niño bonito con peinado de príncipe Disney delante mío

-Sebastian?

-Pero que hace la reina de los tacos aquí, espera estabas llorando?

-Mira suricato a ti que te importa, déjame en paz vete

-Lo siento Santana, pero no puedo dejarte aquí cuando esta por obscurecer

-Y porque no, si tu y yo nos odiamos, es mas ni nos caemos bien porque razón harías algo por mi

-Mira a pasado un año desde eso y creo que tu y yo hemos crecido… y ya no estamos como para esos odios de colegio verdad?

-Tienes razón lo siento- Que demonios porque me estoy disculpando con el?

-Bien vamos te llevo a donde tengas que ir

-Pues la verdad estaba no tengo a donde ir, la persona con la que me iba a quedar esta….

-Ok, vamos te llevo a Dalton

-A Dalton? Donde están todo tu grupo de canarios?

-Tienes a donde ir?

-Si a un hotel, pero esta bien aceptare tu invitación, solo porque no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí

Me levante del piso con su ayuda y comenzamos a caminar

-Espera debemos tomar un taxi

-No lo creo

-Mira niño bonito yo no pienso caminar, créeme que he caminado lo suficiente desde que llegue a Lima

-No, no vamos a caminar… Este niño bonito tiene auto

-Al fin tus padres te dieron uno? O quien se lo robaste?- Me miro con cara de "como sea" y entramos al auto que a decir verdad estaba hermoso, mientras íbamos camino a Dalton quiso hacer una conversación que yo corte de inmediato

-Y en donde estudias? La ultima vez que supe de ti me dijeron que habías dejado Lima

-Ahora estudio en Louisville, pero por favor podemos no hablar de eso

-Porque si yo solo quería sab….

No lo deje que continuar y subí el volumen del radio el cual estaba tocando la canción _Payphone _y comencé a cantarla el se unió a mi voz después de unos segundos.

* * *

Llegamos a Dalton y me mostro una habitación vacía de una sola cama… Perfecto! Mientras no tenga que lidiar con estos pervertidos que tiene el suricato por amigos estoy bien.

-Bien Santana descansa…

Solo sonreí y el salió de la habitación, me puse mi pijama y me acosté en aquella cama, tenia ganas de llorar de nuevo pero no quería hacerlo eran lagrimas en vano yo sabia que Brittany haría algo así, aun recuerdo la vez que prefirió estar con Artie a estar conmigo aun cuando le conté sobre mis sentimientos. Después de pensar por tanto tiempo me quede dormida.

_La muchacha durmió por 2 horas, y hubiera seguido haciéndolo si no fuera por el ruido que venia de afuera de la habitación._

-Pero que demon…-Me levante y salí hacia donde el ruido provenía, este me llevo escaleras abajo, en el salón de coro donde estos chicos practicaba, recuerdo haber estado aquí una vez, al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que ahí estaba yo.

_Los Warblers estaban cantando, su coreografía era muy Buena, una vez que acabaron aplaudieron y gritaban "Woos" para ellos mismos, pero nadie se percato de que Santana estaba ahí hasta que ella se levanto de donde estaba sentada y comenzó aplaudir acercándose a ellos._

-Muy bien, la verdad es que al final si tienen talento

-Que graciosa Santana-replico Sebastian

-No enserio, estuvieron bien para las otras veces que los oí cantar donde ahí realmente apestaban

-Y tu te crees capaz de vencernos?- pregunto uno de los Warblers

-Oh por su puesto, es mas los reto mañana en la noche… suricato será un dueto

-Como Smooth Criminal?, acaso no tuviste suficiente esa vez

-Si como esa canción, y creo que tú deberías decirte eso a ti mismo…

-Y bien que canción? Escógela tú… pues es las damas primero

-Oh creo que en ese caso deberías escogerla tu… pero como insistes será _Promiscous de Nelly Furtado y Timbaland_ así tus canaritos podrán cantar con nosotros

-Oh esta bien..

-Entonces buenas noches y déjenme dormir por favor!

Me dirigí a mi habitación, la verdad en la mañana practicaría la canción lo único que quería era dormir y lo hubiera hecho si esos remedos de Boy Band no me hubieran despertado. A veces son geniales pero otras son como una patada en el trasero.

* * *

Me levante después de tener un sueño espantoso pues la escena del beso de Brittany aun seguía en mi mente, me vestí y tocaron la puerta de la habitación justo cuando estaba por salir y era ese chico rubio que creo se llama Jeff

-Buenos días Santana, dormiste bien?

-Es un chiste verdad? Después de que ustedes me despertaron anoche….

-Lo siento mucho….-dijo poniendo cara de perro triste, odio que la gente haga eso

-No te preocupes Jeff todo esta bien…

-Sabes mi nombre?

-Pues claro, como no saberlo después de que el Hobbit y su novio de Porcelana pasaran hablando horas y horas sobre como era Dalton

-Blaine y Kurt ese par eran tan adorables….

-También se me el nombre de tu novio…. Haber creo que era Nick?

-Nick no es mi novio! Solo somos amigos-dijo ruborizándose

-Y yo soy virgen-dije riendo

-OK! Bueno ven conmigo te llevare al comedor y pues como eres la invitada los chicos quieren llevarte a conocer Westerville y todo lo bonito que tiene Dalton

-Oh en serio, gra…gracias- Sonreí la verdad estos canarios no eran tan malos como pensaba

Baje acompañada por el rubio hacia un gran comedor donde había un espectacular desayuno, llegue y todos me saludaron muy contentos, después de una charla muy animada sobre variedades y cosas tontas nos dirigimos hacia el exterior de la Academia, no quería preguntar a donde vamos pues el rubio me dijo que era una sorpresa y pues no quería arruinarla después de que ellos se han portado bien conmigo. Subimos en una camionetas fuimos divididos en mi auto iban Sebastian, Nick, Jeff y un chico que creo se llama Trent. Pusieron música para viajar más cómodos….

Me llevaron a conocer muchos lugares y comimos en restaurantes muy finos, no creí que en Westerville hubiera de ese tipo si en Lima el mas popular es "Breadsticks" después de pasar una tarde increíble en compañía de estos canarios, regresamos a Dalton pues era hora del dueto. Entramos al salón del coro y pues todos estaba listos

-Bien canaritos están listos?

-Cuando quieras tana…..-me reí ante ese nombre

_La canción empezó a sonar y pues no es para mas que Santana quería dejar en claro que ella era mejor que todos, así que comenzó hacer movimientos sensuales alrededor de todos los chicos y mas alrededor de Sebastian el cual cantaba la canción siguiéndole la corriente a la latina, justo antes de terminar ambos se vieron a los ojos pues estaban muy cerca… demasiado para ser verdad…. Cuando la canción finalizo Sebastian se encargo de cerrar el espacio entre ambos plantando un beso en los labios de la chica, la cual solo abrió los ojos por la impresión pero le correspondió segundos después, y se separaron solo porque a ambos les empezó a faltar el aire. Una vez que se separaron, Santana miro al resto de chicos que la veían con la boca abierta, regreso su mirada a Sebastian quien se estaba acercando de nuevo a sus labios ella se acerco también pero lo único que después se oyó fue el sonido de una patada y los pasos apresurados de ella pues había salido corriendo hacia su habitación._

NO PUEDE SER BESE AL SURICATO!...Pero no se porque se sintió diferente, ok ya estoy loca como puedo sentir algo por ese cara de niño bonito no, no mañana en la mañana me regreso a Louisville. Esa noche no pude dormir la verdad me sentía rara… de veras el me beso porque se llevo por el momento o porque YO le gusto, bueno no se…. sea lo que sea mañana me voy.

Al día siguiente meto mis cosas en aquella pequeña maleta y baje por esas escaleras directo al comedor donde estaban todos, cuando entre todos me veían expectantes, Sebastian se levanto y se acercaba a mi pero yo hable

-Gracias chicos por todo lo que hicieron por mi, pero debo regresar a Louisville ahora mismo

-QUE? NO NO TE VAYAS- dijeron todo en coro

-En serio debo hacerlo la lista para ver quien es capitana de porristas es publicada mañana y necesito estar ahí-

Se quedaron callados y Sebastian se acerco hacia mi y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, yo accedí pero antes me despedí de todos los Warblers, es increíble que ahora no les diga canarios. Una vez que les dije adiós me fui con Sebastian hasta la entrada de aquella Academia, los dos estábamos en silencio hasta que el hablo

-Santana sobre lo que paso ayer…

-No, no mira no quiero sonar grosera ni nada pero no mejor dejémoslo así

-Pero yo quiero decirte lo que sentí

-Escucha Yo soy diferente en el mismo modo en el que TÚ lo eres así que esto no puede ser

-Si puede… Créeme si puede…

-No… yo no puedo

-Si puedes, si quieres….

-Mira Sebastian, si quieres intentar algo primero aclarémonos a nosotros mismos y estoy seguro de que si eso pasa podremos intentar algo…-

Se quedo callado y yo solo le despedí dejando un beso en su mejilla y alejándome para subir en el taxi que me esperaba afuera. Antes de subir a el me di la vuelta para ver a Sebastian y gritarle

-SI QUIERES QUE ESTO PASE NO SEAS TAN IDIOTA!-el me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto

_Desde el aeropuerto solo se oye una respiración agitada y pasos deteniéndose, al parecer Sebastian si esta dispuesto a intentarlo._

* * *

**Y bien? diganme que tan malo es...**

**Si les gusto lo continuare :3 **

**-Arii**


End file.
